Heaven Sent
by KimVaughan
Summary: When Derek comes back into town, he and Stiles admit their feelings for each other but when someone from both of their pasts leaves them both a surprise, they have to decide if their new feelings for each other are strong enough to survive the surprise.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heaven Sent**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_He climbed down from his jeep, grabbed his cell phone and locked the doors before turning to head towards the school. He couldn't believe that he and Scott were finally seniors._

_He was walking down the hall when he heard his best friend, Scott McCall call out his name. "Stiles, this is our senior year man. How can you be late today of all days?" Scott asked._

"_I had to stop and get gas or I wouldn't have made it at all." They were walking towards the gym for orientation when the twins walked up to them._

"_Hello girls." Said Aiden. "What are y'all doing?"_

"_What does it look like you meathead? We're going to the gym for orientation. What do you want?"_

"_Guess who we saw on our way here." Ethan finally spoke up while he watched Danny from a far._

"_Why would we care who you saw this morning?" Stiles asked._

"_Because you have the hots for him punk." Ethan said before he headed over to talk to Danny._

"_Is he serious Aiden?"_

"_Yeah, he is. We saw him at the four way stop just before you get to the school."_

"_I didn't think he was coming back to town." Stiles was thinking about the last time he had seen Derek Hale._

_They stood facing each other in what used to be Derek's loft before he decided to sell it and leave town. "Why do you have to leave?" Stiles asked._

"_Because there are too many memories here in Beacon Hills and I just can't live here when I know I can't have what I want."_

_Stiles knew that Derek was talking about him but he wanted to hear the words come from Derek's mouth so he forced the issue._

"_And what do you want that you can't have Derek?" he asked while he walked towards Derek._

"_You know what I want Stiles so why do you have to act like this?"_

"_Because I want to hear the words straight from you." Finally, Stiles was standing right in front of Derek. He could smell his unique scent and it turned him on._

"_Fine. I have to leave because I want you and I know that I can't have you." Stiles smiled at Derek's frustration._

"_Why can't you have me?"_

"_Because you're human and I'm a werewolf."_

"_So it's not because you're straight but because you're a werewolf?" Stiles could see the discomfort all over Derek's face._

"_Hell yes! Now I have to go." And with that, Derek left everything behind as he ran away from Beacon Hills and Stiles._

"_Earth to Stiles, come in Stiles." Stiles was brought back to the present by Scott. "What are you thinking about?"_

"_Nothing important."_

"_I think you were thinking about Derek Hale being back in town." Stiles turned to Aiden and wanted to slap the taste out of the hot stud's mouth._

"_Why don't you mind your own business. Don't you have some unsuspecting female to flex in front of?"_

"_Don't bite my head off just because you have the hots for Derek and he won't give you the time of day." Before Stiles could deny any of what Aiden said, he was off looking for someone to flirt with._

_Throughout the rest of the day, Stiles ignored the feelings he felt deep in his gut at the idea of Derek being back in town. Little did Aiden know, Derek did want to give him the time of day but he was just as afraid of them hooking up as Stiles was._

_At the end of the day, Stiles headed out of the school without waiting for Scott. Instead, he headed straight for his jeep. When he was about ten feet from his jeep, he looked up and saw Derek leaning against the driver's side._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I need to talk to you."_

"_Isn't that what I said when I came to the loft the night you left town? And what did you say to me?" Stiles refused to look at him because he was afraid Derek would be able to read his feelings all over his face._

"_Stiles,"_

"_Don't Derek. I don't have time to talk to you. You wouldn't make time to talk to me three months ago so why would I make time to talk to you now. I'm finally a senior and once I graduate, I'm leaving this town for good." Stiles unlocked his jeep and started to get in when Derek grabbed him by the hand._

"_Don't run away from me. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I was scared Stiles." _

_Finally, Stiles turned around to face Derek. "And you don't think I'm scared of the feelings I have for you. Do you think I want to have to tell my dad that I'm gay and I'm falling for the bad boy in town? I'm terrified of my feelings but I was willing to throw caution to the wind and tell you how I felt. But what did you do? You ran away like the coward that you are. I don't need that in my life right now." Stiles shook Derek's hand off his arm and climbed into his jeep._

_Stiles was standing at the stove cooking supper for him and his dad when the doorbell rang. "Dad, can you see who that is?" he called out to his dad who was sitting on the couch reading the paper._

"_Sure."_

"_Thanks dad." Stiles was taking out the vegetarian lasagna when his dad and their company stepped into the kitchen. "Hello. Who are you?" Stiles asked the woman._

"_My name is Eden Sharp. This is my daughter Erika." Stiles looked down at the little girl who was hiding in her mother's skirts. "I'm sorry. She's shy around strangers."_

"_That's okay. I understand. Would y'all like to stay for supper? It's only vegetarian lasagna and salad but there's plenty." Then he thought about his taste buds when he was Erika's age and thought about offering something she would like to eat. "And I can fix some chicken nuggets and French fries if somebody doesn't want lasagna." The moment she heard chicken nuggets, Erika's eyes lit up._

"_Thank you for inviting us when you don't even know us."_

"_That's what my son does. He's kind to everybody. He gets that from his mother."_

"_Supper will be ready in about fifteen minutes." He went to the freezer, pulled out the nuggets and fries and started putting them in the oven. "So Ms. Sharp, what brings you here?" he asked as he pulled out a chair for her to sit down in._

"_Please call me Eden. Do you think Erika can go into the living room with your dad so I can talk to you in private?"_

"_Sure." Stiles reached out for Erika to take his hand. After several hesitant seconds, she took his hand and together they walked into the living room. "Dad, do you think Erika can watch cartoons in here while her mom and I talk?"_

"_Sure. Have a seat little lady and I'll put it on whatever you want to watch." As soon as Erika was comfortable with his dad, Stiles joined Eden back in the kitchen._

"_Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked as he poured him and Eden a glass of tea. "I hope tea is okay."_

"_It's fine. I was kind of dreading coming here when I learned about you but I knew that Erika had to meet you." Stiles was confused._

"_Why does your daughter have to meet me?" he watched as Eden pulled an envelope out of her purse._

"_This explains it all." She gave him the letter and he tore it open. Ten minutes later, he laid the letter on the table in disbelief._

"_Are you kidding me? How do you know this is true? I don't understand." He was at a loss after reading the letter. "She can't be. I'm only eighteen and she's what, five?"_

"_She just turned five last month. Her birthday is July 5__th__. Isn't your birthday July 21__st__?"_

"_Yes, it is. Just because she was born around my birthday doesn't make it true."_

"_I know but having her biological mother say it is and have documentation to back it up makes it true."_

"_So there has been a DNA test done to prove that I'm her father?" he was so confused when Eden nodded. "How?"_

"_Apparently, her mom had some of your blood and as soon as Erika was born, she had her tested."_

"_Okay. If I'm her biological dad, who is her biological mom?" he finally asked because he didn't remember ever sleeping with a girl from school._

"_Her name is Kate Argent." As soon as he heard the name of Erika's mom, he passed out and fell out of the chair._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heaven Sent**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Stiles, can you hear me son?" Stiles heard his dad's voice calling out his name. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Eden and remembered what he had just heard._

"_I'm okay dad." His dad helped him off the floor and back into his chair. "Do you think you could take the nuggets and fries out of the oven?" he asked Eden._

"_Sure." She got up from the table and walked over to the oven to remove the food._

"_Son, what's wrong?" His dad asked, obviously not knowing what Stiles and Eden had been talking about._

"_I'll be okay dad. Can you just give me and Eden about five more minutes to talk and then we'll eat?"_

"_Sure. I'll be in the living room if you need me." John stood up and walked back into the living room leaving them alone._

"_Are you sure that Kate's her mom? You do realize that I would have had to be only thirteen when Erika was born?" Even Stiles was having trouble with the idea that he was this little girl's daddy._

"_I know. I went to the prison and talked to Ms. Argent about you being Erika's father and she said that it was a lapse in judgment and there was a lot of tequila involved on her part." _

"_So she's blaming the booze on the fact that she slept with a twelve year old boy. I don't remember sleeping with her. Do you have the DNA paper work with you? I would really like to take a look at it myself."_

"_I have it in my car."_

"_If you adopted her legally and all, why are you here telling me about my fatherhood?"_

"_Because I just found out that I'm sick. I have ovarian cancer and it's in the last stages. I can't take care of her if I'm sick. And I don't want to die and her be left all alone. She needs her father." Stiles could feel the tears building up behind his eyelids but he refused to let them fall._

"_What about your husband? Can't he help take care of Erika?"_

"_He left me for his secretary last year. I've been raising her alone since then. I don't think she should go to him when I pass away. He doesn't deserve her." Stiles just couldn't believe this was happening to him._

"_Does Kate know that you were going to tell me that I'm Erika's father?"_

"_I told her and she said that she didn't care because she didn't want her. She said that was why she signed away her rights."_

"_Does Erika know?"_

"_I don't think so."_

"_Then we might as well get it over with now." He stood up and walked into the living room where John was sitting on one end of the couch watching Erika while she sat on the other end watching Dr. Who on TV. "It's time to eat." When he spoke, they both turned around and looked at him with the same look and he knew it was true._

"_Where is your bathroom so Erika and I can wash our hands before we eat?"_

"_Right through there." John pointed out before he joined Stiles in the kitchen. "Who is her mother son?" Stiles looked over at his dad in confusion._

"_What?"_

"_That little girl in there is so obviously yours. So who is her real mother?"_

"_How did you know?"_

"_Son, I was there when you were five years old. I may be old but I'm not blind yet. She looks just like you."_

"_Oh."_

"_Are you going to tell me who her mother is?"_

"_Kate Argent." Before his dad could respond, Eden and Erika joined them. "Are you hungry Erika?" he asked._

"_Yes, daddy, I am." She climbed into the chair on his right side. He looked at Eden for some answers. She didn't have any._

"_Erika, why did you call me daddy?" he asked her._

"_Because you are my daddy. I heard my mommy talking about you with a friend of hers. Can we eat now Daddy?" she asked._

"_Sure. What do you want? I made vegetable lasagna but I also fixed chicken nuggets and French fries if you would rather have them."_

"_I'll take lasagna. Vegetables are better for me than French fries." Stiles laughed when his dad groaned at what she said._

"_Lasagna it is then." He dished up a helping of lasagna on her plate and then they helped themselves. When he started to take a bite of his food, Erika stopped him. "What's wrong sweetheart?"_

"_Do you think I could say the blessings Daddy?" she asked and he wondered to himself if he would ever get used to being called Daddy._

"_Sure." They all bowed their heads while she spoke her prayer out loud._

"_Thank you God for this food that my daddy prepared for me, and him and my mommy and my grandpa. Thank you for bringing my daddy and my grandpa into my life when I will need them the most. Take care of my mommy during her sickness. Amen." They all said amen._

_Stiles couldn't hold back the tears when his daughter spoke. "Daddy, are you okay?" she asked._

"_I'll be okay. Let's eat." They ate their meal, listening to Erika talk about what kindergarten was like._

"_Am I going to be a Stilinski now?" she asked Eden before she looked over to Stiles._

"_If you want to be." Eden answered. Stiles could see the worry on Eden face._

"_How about for now, you keep your mom's last name and later on, if it's okay with her, we'll make it official so you can go by my name."_

"_Okay. Is it okay if I call you daddy?" she asked him._

"_I would be honored if it's okay with your mom." Stiles looked over at Eden. "Would it be okay if she calls me daddy?" he asked._

"_It's fine by me since you __**are**__ her father." Stiles were still having trouble with the idea that he was a dad at his age._

"_But you adopted her. She's just as much your daughter as she is mine. In the eyes of the law, she's more your daughter than mine because you adopted her."_

"_But I would never stop you from being a part of her life. A girl needs her daddy in her life. And since my husband's not around anymore, it's a good thing I found you."_

_They talked for another hour until Erika started to get sleepy. "I know you need to get her home to bed but can I ask you one more question?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_If I'm not listed on Erika's birth certificate as the father, who is listed?" Stiles had to know whom Kate had listed as his daughter's father._

"_I only saw her birth certificate one time but I'll never forget the name."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Derek Hale. When she told me that you were Erika's real dad, I asked her why Derek's name was listed as the father. She said it was because he was her boyfriend and he was of legal age. She didn't want to get into trouble for sleeping with a minor."_

"_Thank you for letting me meet her. I'll never forget this day."_

"_I'll talk to later. Thank you for supper." She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek and then her and Erika was gone.__Eden ."oked over to . "om for me, and him and my mommy and my grandpa. thak _


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope I explained Erika's conception to your satisfaction. I had a little bit of a time writing this chapter mainly because of that explanation. Enjoy!_

_**Heaven Sent**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Stiles sat in his jeep in front of the newly renovated Hale house. He had to tell Derek the truth about Erika. But how do you tell the big, bad wolf that his crazy ex-girlfriend is the mother to his niece? And that one of his human pack is the father._

_Stiles was lost in his head when there was a tap on the window of his jeep. He looked over and there he stood. He opened his door and climbed from the jeep._

"_What are you doing here Stiles? We don't have a pack meeting today." Derek turned around to head back inside his house. Stiles followed him._

"_I need to tell you something Derek." He said as he walked onto the porch but wasn't able to follow Derek because he shut the door in his face. "Derek, please open the door. I need to talk to you."_

_Derek opened the door and moved aside so Stiles could walk into the house. "What do you want Stiles? What is there to talk about?" Derek asked._

"_I'm a dad." Stiles jumped right to the reason why he was here in the first place._

"_What do you mean?" Derek sat down on the couch next to Stiles._

"_I found out this past weekend that I have a daughter." He pulled a picture of Erika out of his wallet and handed it to Derek. "Her adopted mom told me?"_

_Derek looked down at the picture he held in his hand. Something seemed familiar about the little girl but he just didn't know what. "Stiles, how old is this little girl?"_

"_She's five." Derek turned to look at Stiles so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. "I was only thirteen when she was born." That even sounded unbelievable to Stiles._

"_Who is her mother? And why isn't she in jail for sleeping with a kid?" _

"_Because she's already in jail for arson." Stiles saw the look on Derek's face when he realized just who Stiles was talking about._

"_Are you saying that Kate Argent is her mother?" Stiles nodded. "Come on. We're going somewhere."_

"_Where are we going?" Stiles followed Derek out to his car. "Derek, where are we going?" Derek didn't answer. He just started the car and backed out of the driveway. "Are you going to answer me Derek?"_

"_We're going to see my ex." The rest of the drive was silent, which was very uncomfortable for Stiles because he didn't want to see Derek's first love._

_They were sitting at the table waiting for the guard to bring Kate in to see them. Stiles heard Derek's sudden gasp as soon as he saw her._

"_Are you going to be okay?"_

"_I'll be fine."_

_The guard brought Kate over to their table and she sat down. "Hello boys. Funny seeing you here. What can I do for you?" she asked._

"_How could you do what you did?" Derek asked._

"_What are you referring to Derek? Are you talking about the fire again? I told you the last time you asked me about the fire that I wouldn't talk to you about it. That hasn't changed." Then she looked over at Stiles. "And what is he doing here?" she acted like Stiles was something she was trying to scrape off her shoe instead of a person._

"_I'm not asking about the fire. I'm asking about how you could sleep with someone else while you were with me?" Stiles could see it in her eyes that she realized that they knew about Erika._

"_So you know?" she looked from Derek to Stiles. "How did you find out?" She asked Stiles._

"_Well, it seems that the woman that adopted our daughter decided that I had the right to know about Erika. If you didn't want anybody to know that she is mine, then you shouldn't have told her mom that the name on the birth certificate was wrong."_

"_I knew I shouldn't have told her but I thought I could trust her with the truth. Why did she tell you the truth that you are Erika's father?"_

"_Because she has cancer and she's dying. She said she can't take care of Erika is she's sick and she doesn't want to leave her alone when she dies. She felt like I should know."_

"_Does your dad know?" she asked Stiles._

"_Have you received a visit from him yet?" Stiles asked._

"_No."_

"_Then he doesn't know. If I told him that you slept with when I was twelve years old and had my child, he would have come up here to see you."_

"_Kate, I need to know why you would do something like this. Why would you sleep with a boy who was only twelve?"_

"_To be honest, there's a lot that I have forgotten about when we were together but the night that Erika was conceived with stick me for the rest of my life."_

"_Then why don't you share the story with us because I have no memory of sleeping with you at all." Stiles looked from Kate to Derek and back to Kate._

"_It was the night that I told you that I wanted to tell my father that we were seeing each other and you said that he didn't need to know. We fought and I left. I decided to get drunk and the next thing I know, I come across some boys hanging out near the school. I don't know why I went to school but I did. Anyway, some of those boys left but one. Stiles, you stayed behind and before I knew what was happening, we were both drinking tequila and we passed out. The next morning I woke up in a hotel room lying beside you."_

"_How did I get home because I woke up, I was in my bed in my house?"_

"_A friend of mine helped me get you home while you were still passed out and when I found out I was pregnant, I knew it was yours."_

"_How did you know it was mine if you were dating Derek at the same time you slept with me?" Stiles was obviously confused by the circumstances._

"_She knows because she and I hadn't had sex for a couple of weeks prior to that night. I can't believe you Kate. We have a fight and you go off and sleep with someone else."_

"_Do you want me to say I'm sorry Derek? I would think that you would want me to apologize for killing your family but if you would rather me saying I'm sorry for having his baby, then I'm sorry."_

"_You bitch. How could I ever think that I was in love with you?"_

"_Because you were a mere boy yourself Derek. Isn't it every boy's fantasy to be with an older woman? Look at it this way; I satisfied both of your fantasies."_

"_We are leaving Stiles." They stood up and headed for the door. Derek turned back to say one last thing to Kate. "By the way Kate, when we talk to the DA about what you did to Stiles, expect to have charges brought against you for molesting a child."_

"_What are they going to do, throw me in jail?" she asked. Stiles wanted to slap the taste right out Kate's smart mouth but he knew that would get him in trouble._

"_Don't be a smart ass Kate. If you get charged with this crime, if and when you get out of jail, you'll have to register as a pedophile." That wiped the smirk right off her face._

_Before she could say anything, Derek and Stiles left her sitting at the table by herself._


	4. Chapter 4

_Please forgive me for taking so long in updating. I've had some troubles with my computer._

_**Heaven Sent**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_The ride back to the house was the most uncomfortable ride Stiles had ever taken. He could tell that Derek was angry but he didn't know if it was at him or at Kate but he had to find out._

"_What's on your mind Derek." Stiles asked even though he was afraid to find out the answer to the question._

"_I don't think you want to know what's on my mind right now." Derek stopped his car in his front yard. He got out of the car and made his way towards the house. Stiles followed._

"_I do want to know." Derek opened the door and went inside. Without waiting for an invitation or asking for permission, Stiles opened the door and followed Derek inside. "Tell me what you are thinking Derek." He demanded._

_Derek grabbed Stiles by his shirtfront and pushed him up against the closed door. "What were you doing drinking tequila at that age? That's not only crazy but it's dangerous."_

"_You don't think I know what is dangerous. I think pissing off a werewolf on a daily basis is dangerous but it seems like I have a knack for doing that even when I don't mean to. If it wasn't dangerous, I wouldn't be pushed up against the door like a rag doll."_

"_Answer my damn question."_

"_For your information, I was having a difficult time when that happened. I wish I could say I regret sleeping with her but Derek, I have met Erika and she's the reason that I can't regret it. She's the most adorable little girl I have ever seen." Derek put Stiles down and walked into the living room. Stiles followed._

"_Why are you always following me Stiles?" Derek asked._

"_Because you always leave the room before me and that's the only way it can happen. If you don't want me to follow you, then let me leave first."_

"_Smart ass."_

"_Why thank you. I have worked eighteen years perfecting my smartass attitude. I can now stop working on it since it's been perfected."_

_They sat on the couch in complete silence until Derek's uncle Peter walked in the front door. "Well, hello there boys. Are y'all having a playdate without me?" he asked, smiling lecherously at Stiles._

"_What are you doing here Peter? Don't you have someone else you could be terrorizing right now." Peter sat down next to Stiles on the couch making him even more uncomfortable, if that was even possible._

"_I would rather be here with Stiles. I absolutely love the way he blushes when he's flustered." He wrapped his arm around Stiles shoulders, along the back of the couch, making Stiles so much more uncomfortable._

_Before Stiles knew what was going on, Derek had made his way around Stiles and grabbed Peter up off the couch. His eyes were glowing red and he was growling at him. "If you want to keep that arm attached to your body uncle, then I suggest you keep your hands to yourself. Am I understood?"_

"_Why yes nephew? I understand you very clearly. I think I shall leave you two alone. Have fun." He smiled again at Stiles before finding his leave._

"_What was that all about?" _

"_I don't know what you are talking about?" Derek walked into the kitchen, leaving Stiles in the living room. When Stiles didn't follow him, Derek made his way back into the living room where he was still sitting on the couch in the same spot. "You didn't follow me."_

"_You kept getting mad when I would follow you so I figured I would sit here and wait for you to come back in here." Stiles watched Derek pace back and forth across the room. "So, are you going to answer my question?"_

"_What question is that?"_

"_What was that with Peter all about?" he asked again. When Derek refused to answer him let alone look at him, Stiles decided to ask more. "You were acting like a jealous lover and I want to know why? I'm not your lover. I'm not your mate. Hell, I doubt I'm even a friend. So why did you want to hurt Peter when he put his arm around me?" Stiles stood up and started for the door._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I think I'll let you stew on that question for a little while. I'm going home and get some rest. When you know the answer to my question, then let me know. By the way, look I'm finally not following you because I'm leaving first." Stiles left Derek standing in his living room thinking about what he had asked._

_Stiles was sitting at his desk doing his homework when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw Eden's name. He answered. "Hello, Eden. What can I do for you?"_

"_I was wondering if you could keep Erika this weekend. I'm having my first chemo treatment and I would rather her not see me afterwards."_

"_Of course I'll keep her. When would you like to bring her over?"_

"_I know you have school tomorrow but I was wondering if I could bring her over tonight. I don't want to interfere with your school but I'm having the procedure done at nine in the morning."_

"_Tonight's fine. Would you like to stay for supper?"_

"_No, thank you. I'll have Erika over there around six-thirty. Is that okay with you?"_

"_Sure. I'll see you when you get here." He hung up the phone and headed downstairs to see if they had something in the fridge to feed a five-year-old girl._

_They didn't so he went to the grocery store to buy some kid friendly food. He was walking down the cereal aisle when he bumped into none other than Mr. Sourwolf himself, Derek Hale._

"_Hello Derek."_

"_Stiles." Derek said his name like it left a bad taste in his mouth. Then Stiles noticed Derek looking down in his buggy. "Can you tell me why you food that nobody in their right mind would eat?"_

"_For your information, I'm babysitting Erika for the next several days and me and my dad didn't have any food in the house that I thought she would eat. Does that answer make you happy Your Majesty?"_

"_Don't be a smart ass. What makes you think that little girl is going to eat what you have there?" Stiles thought about for a few seconds and realized that Derek was right._

"_You have a point. The night she and mom ate at the house, I fixed chicken nuggets and French fries just for her but she wanted to eat the vegetarian lasagna that I fixed for us."_

"_So in other words, she's not the average girl, right?"_

"_Right."_

"_If she's willing to eat the healthy crap that you fix, then feed it to her. You really need to find out her favorite foods if you are going to start being her full time father." Stiles couldn't believe what he had just heard Derek say. Nobody had told him that he was fixing to start taking care of Erika full time so how did he know._

_Stiles watched Derek walk away and he suddenly had a vision of him and Derek raising Erika together and Stiles knew he was head over heels for the sour wolf._


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I have had a hard time writing it but I hope you're not too disappointed with it. Thank you in advance for all reviews and/or advice you can give me._

_**Heaven Sent**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Stiles was in the kitchen fixing supper for him and Erika while she watched TV in the living room. He was taking the eggplant parmesan out of the oven when he heard a noise behind him. _

_He turned around and saw Erika sitting at the table__all you?"d i tion?" in the living room by myself. can e she watched TV in the livng room.__. "I thought you were watching TV sweetie."_

"_I was tired of being in the living room by myself. Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure."_

"_What should I call you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I know that you are my daddy but I wanted to know if I should call you that."_

"_How did you know that I'm your daddy?" Stiles asked as he served her a helping of food._

"_I overheard my mom telling a friend of hers that you were my real daddy even though Derek Hale is listed on my birth certificate as my daddy."_

"_It seems that I am your biological daddy. Do you know what that means?"_

"_It means that you made love with my real mom and created me." Stiles couldn't believe that his daughter at her age understood everything so clearly._

"_You are right sweetie." Before he could say anything else, the doorbell rang. "Erika, I need to answer that."_

"_I'll be okay daddy." She started eating her supper._

_Stiles went to the door to answer it. He was shocked by who was standing on his front porch. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I need to talk to you."_

"_Erika and I are just sitting down for supper but there is plenty so you can join us." Stiles stepped to the side and waited for him to enter the house._

_They walked into the dining room where Erika was sitting at the table eating her supper like a good little girl._

"_Go ahead and take a seat and I'll get you a plate." Stiles walked into the kitchen, dished up a plate of food, and brought it back to the dining room. "Here you go. I hope you like it even if it is a vegetable."_

"_What exactly is it?"_

"_Eggplant parmesan." Stiles sat down across from him and they started eating supper in silence._

_When they were through eating, Stiles started clearing the table. "Do you mind taking Erika into the living room while I load the dishwasher?"_

"_Sure." Stiles watched as they got up from the table and headed into the living room, leaving him alone to do his chores._

_He finished loading dishwasher and turned it on before heading to the living room. He was walking into the living room when he heard Erika talking to their guest._

"_Who are you?" she asked._

"_My name is Derek Hale."_

"_So my real mom wanted people to believe that you are my daddy when Stiles is really my daddy?" Stiles held back a laugh as he thought about his little and just how smart she is._

"_How do you know that?"_

"_I heard my adopted mom Eden telling a friend that my real mom put your name on my birth certificate my real dad, Stiles, was too young when she got pregnant with me. She didn't want to get in trouble. Can I ask you another question Mr. Hale?"_

"_Sure you can."_

"_Are you dating my daddy?"_

_Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why would you ask something like that?" he asked the little girl._

"_I see the look on my daddy's face when he sees you or talks about you. So do you like my daddy?" she asked again._

_Stiles didn't wait for Derek to answer Erika's question. He walked back into the room with his daughter and the guy that he was crushing on._

_Derek looked up Stiles and smiled because he knew that the younger man had heard what Erika had asked him._

"_Have you finished your supper Erika?" Stiles asked his daughter._

"_Yes, daddy, I have." _

"_I think it's time for you to get ready for bed." she walked over to him and climbed up in his lap._

"_What time with grandpa get home from work?" It still amazed Stiles that she had no trouble calling him dad and his dad grandpa. It was as if she had been a part of their lives her whole life._

"_He gets off at midnight but you'll already be asleep when he gets here."_

"_Okay. I'm going up to get ready for bed." she climbed down from her daddy's lap and walked over to Derek. "Do you think that you could come tuck me in Mr. Hale?" she asked Derek._

_Derek looked over at Stiles. He just shrugged, letting Derek know that it was his choice what he did. "Sure, I'll tuck you in, if it's okay with your daddy." Erika looked over at Stiles._

"_It's fine with me sweetie. Let us know when you are ready to be tucked in and we'll come up."_

"_Okay." she ran upstairs to get ready for bed._

"_She's going to be a handful, don't you think?" Derek asked Stiles._

"_She's already a handful, just like her mama. You should know since you dated her." Stiles regretted immediately bringing up Kate Argent. "I'm sorry Derek. I shouldn't have mentioned her."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because of what she did to you and your family." Stiles hated that his daughter shared DNA with Kate Argent but there was nothing he could do about it._

"_I'm not going to say I am over it because that would be a lie but seeing as how that little girl up there doesn't look nor act like her mother, I can deal with being around her."_

"_If she doesn't look like her mother, then who does she look like?" Stiles asked._

"_She looks like you Stiles."_

"_So you're saying that my daughter is cursed in life because she looks like her dad."_

"_Stiles, there's nothing wrong with your looks and you know it." Derek walked up behind Stiles. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Derek placed his hands on Stiles' waist and pulled him against him._

"_What are you doing Derek?" Stiles asked breathlessly._

"_Can't you tell when someone's making a move on you?" Derek lowered his mouth to his neck and kissed him._

"_I don't have that problem much. Matter of fact, I've only been with one person my entire life and I don't even remember that night." Derek knew he was talking about the night Erika was conceived._

"_So Kate is the only person you have ever slept with?" Derek slid his hands around to the front of Stiles' pants._

"_She's the only one." Stiles started moaning when Derek unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and slid his hand down the front of his jeans and underwear. "Derek, as much as I want this to happen, it can't happen right now."_

"_Why not? You said your dad wouldn't be home until midnight."_

"_But my daughter is upstairs waiting for us to tuck her in." Stiles might as well have poured ice water all over Derek because his hard on went completely soft in his own jeans._

_Derek backed away from Stiles and shifted into neutral. Just then, they heard Erika call down to them._

"_Daddy, I'm ready to be tucked into bed."_

"_Okay sweetie."_

"_Is Mr. Hale still here?"_

"_Yes, he is and he'll come up with me to say goodnight and tuck you in." Stiles turned around to face Derek. "You are still coming up, right?" he whispered to the older man. Derek just nodded his head and they headed up to Erika's bedroom.__Stilese was crushing on_


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update but I had a little trouble writing this chapter. I can't wait to read what y'all think._

_**Heaven Sent**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_On Monday morning, Stiles carried Erika home on his way to school. "But why daddy?"_

"_Erika Haley Sharp, please don't whine. I have to take you home because I have to go to school."_

"_May I ask you another question daddy?" she asked just as Stiles pulled up to the curb in front of Eden's house._

"_Yes you may."_

"_Did my real mom name me after Mr. Hale?"_

"_I think so."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I think she was in love with him and wanted you to be named after him even if you weren't his daughter."_

"_okay." they climbed out of Stiles car and headed up onto the front porch of Eden's house. He rang the doorbell but started to worry when Eden didn't answer. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed her number. After the fifth ring, Eden finally answered._

"_Hello."_

"_Eden, this is Stiles. Is everything okay?"_

"_No, it's not. What can I do for you Stiles?"_

"_Eden, it's Monday morning and I have to go to school. I'm here to drop off Erika."_

"_I'm sorry Stiles. I'm not doing all that good. The chemo is really doing a number on me today. Is there any way you can keep her with you today?"_

"_I can't take her to school with me and my dad worked until midnight so he's asleep right now. There's one person I think who might let her stay at his house if it's okay with you."_

"_Stiles, you are her daddy. If it's okay with, it's okay with me."_

"_Okay. If you need anything, let me know and I'll bring it by after I get out of school. Erika can stay with me until you feel better."_

"_Okay. Tell Erika that I love her very much."_

"_I will. Talk to you later."_

"_Bye." Stiles and Erika went back to his car and he proceeded to make another call._

"_Hello."_

"_Hey. I wanted to ask you a favor. You can say no if you want too but I could really use your help."_

"_What is it Stiles?"_

"_Can Erika stay with you for the day? Eden is sick and can't take her. I __**have**__ to go to school and can't take her with me."_

"_Yes."_

"_I would leave her with my dad but you know he worked last night and he needs his sleep."_

"_I said yes Stiles. It's just me out here alone but I'll watch her while you go to school."_

"_Thank you. I'll have her out there as quickly as I can."_

"_Okay." Stiles hung up and started driving out to Derek's house. The drive was made in silence. Erika didn't speak until they were pulling into Derek's front yard._

"_Daddy, is Mama going to die?" Before he could answer her question, he saw Derek walking towards his car._

"_Hello there princess. I hope you don't mind staying with me today while your dad goes to school."_

"_I just want to make daddy happy. He needs to go to school and he can't take me with him." She ran over to Stiles and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you daddy." She went back over to stand beside Derek. _

"_I will see you later." Stiles silently thanked Derek with just a look before climbing into his car and backed out of the yard. As he drove down the driveway, he looked into his rearview mirror, seeing his daughter walking into the house of the man he was in love with._

_When Stiles arrived at school, all everybody was talking about was the fact that geeky Stiles Stilinski wasn't just a dad but he had slept with Kate Argent. When he finally caught up to his friends, they all looked at him kind of funny. _

"_Okay guys. Just say what is on your mind. It's not like I haven't already thought to myself what y'all are probably thinking."_

"_I just can't believe that Kate Argent willingly slept with you of all people. Was she delusional when it happened?" Leave it to Jackson Whittmore to be himself, a giant dick. At least he was consistent._

"_I don't know why she picked me but I don't regret it because I already love my daughter. So for whatever reason she had for choosing me, I have to thank her because I have Erika."_

"_Speaking of the youngest Stilinski, where is she?" Scott asked._

"_She's with Derek."_

"_You left your daughter with the alpha. Are you crazy?" Jackson spoke again._

"_Leave him alone sweetie. Derek would never hurt Stiles or his daughter." Lydia said to her on again boyfriend while she smiled at Stiles._

"_What makes you think he wouldn't hurt that little girl?" Jackson asked._

"_Because he's in love with Stiles and Erika is his daughter so therefore he would never hurt her because Stiles is her daddy." Stiles looked up at Lydia._

"_Whoa, who said that Derek is in love with me? Where would you get a crazy idea like that?" Stiles was shocked at the thought that Lydia knew how he felt about the alpha._

"_Oh please. I'm a woman and I notice things. Like when a usually dark, moody, angry werewolf, turns into a light, happy, grinning puppy whenever __**you**__ walk into the room. So that's how I know that he's in love with you. Now, would you like for me to tell you how I know that you are in love with him too?" She smiled at him while everybody else just sat there listening to her._

"_I can't. I have to go. See you later Scott." Then Stiles was gone because he did not need Lydia Martin telling the whole world how she knew he is in love with Derek Hale._

"_Lydia, you embarrassed the poor boy. Of course we all know how Stiles feels about Derek. We are wolves and we can smell the desire on him every time they are in the same room together, but how do you know?"_

"_Well, Scott my boy, if he didn't love Derek with every fiber of his being, why would he feel comfortable leaving his daughter alone with him?"_

"_You have a point. Let's get to class before we are late. I really don't want another detention this week. See y'all later." Scott wrapped his arm around Allison's shoulder and they headed for the only class they had together this year._


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter done but I hope you enjoy it. Until we meet again. Thanks._

_**Heaven Sent**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_As soon as school was over, Stiles didn't wait to talk to anybody because he was missing Erika so much that he had to see her. So he climbed into his jeep and headed to Derek's house._

_He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Derek's number. He started to worry when it went to voice mail. He hung up and redialed the number. Again, it went to voice mail._

_He knew that Derek was at home because his car was in front of the house. He walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door._

"_You might as well go on in because they are asleep on the couch." Stiles turned around, seeing Derek's Uncle Peter sitting on the edge of the porch. "So you are the father of an Argent."_

"_No, I'm the father of a Stilinski. My daughter will __**never**__ go by the name Argent. She is a Stilinski, now and forever or until she gets married." He opened the door and made his way inside._

_He shut the door before Peter could follow him inside the house. When he walked into the living room, he fell in love all over again._

_Derek and Erika were laying on the couch side by side asleep and Stiles couldn't take his eyes off of the sight. If he hadn't already been madly in love with Derek Hale, the sight before him would have made him fall in love with the gorgeous man before him._

"_So, are you just going to undress me with your eyes while your daughter lays here in my arms asleep or are you going to pick her up so I can get off of the couch without waking her up?"_

_Stiles picked up his daughter and held her in his arms while Derek climbed off the couch. Then he laid her back down on the couch. "How long has she been asleep?"_

"_About an hour. I guess playing hide and seek wore her out." Derek walked into the kitchen and Stiles followed him._

"_You played hide and seek with her. I would have loved to have seen that." Stiles walked over to stand behind Derek. "The big bad werewolf playing hide and seek with a little girl. Do you know how much that turns me on?" Stiles placed his hands on Derek's hips and pulled him up against his body. "I want you Derek. I want you to take me upstairs and make love to me."_

"_But your daughter is in the other room Stiles. Do you think it is wise to do anything with her in the house?" Derek grabbed Stiles hand in his and slid it underneath his shirt._

"_Derek, if we wait until she's not in the house with us, we'll never be able to do it."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because she's going to be staying with me indefinitely. We'll never have any time alone if we wait. Derek, I want you so much." Stiles unbuttoned Derek's jeans and slid his hand past the waistband of his jeans and underwear._

"_Stiles, do you think it is really wise to start something right now when our daughter is laying in the living room asleep." Stiles immediately stopped what he was doing and forced Derek to turn around._

_He could tell by the look on Derek's face that he didn't realize what he had said. "Derek, I know you don't realize what you just said but I heard you call Erik __**our**__ daughter."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm not. I wish she was our daughter. I wish you could bend me over the edge of your bed and blow your load deep inside me."_

"_I would love to take you in every room in my house if you and Erika stay here tonight. Once she's asleep, I will rock your world."_

"_Oh really Mr. Hale. Are you sure it won't be me rocking your world?" Stiles asked as Derek turned around in his arms. Before Derek could respond to Stiles comment, they both heard a little voice coming from the doorway._

"_Daddy, I'm hungry." They turned around to find Erika standing in the kitchen doorway just staring at them like it was no big deal for her to be seeing them together like they were._

"_What do you want to eat sweetie?" he asked at the same time he felt Derek's hand on his ass. "I doubt Derek has anything here that you would eat."_

"_I have some pasta and vegetables. I can grill the veggies while the pasta is cooking. Will that be okay Erika?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Then I'll get right to it."_

"_I'll cook for her if you don't mind letting me cook in your kitchen. I'm not a messy cook." When Stiles glanced over his shoulder, Derek leaned down and whispered so only Stiles could hear him._

"_You can heat up my kitchen now if you heat up my bedroom later tonight after she's asleep."_

"_You have a deal Mr. Hale."_

"_Daddy, I'm hungry." Stiles finally turned his attention back to his daughter, leaving Derek alone to take care of his hard on._

_Two hours later, after eating the meal that Stiles had fixed for her, Erika was sleeping soundly in one of the spare bedrooms upstairs. He was cleaning up the kitchen while Derek sat in the living room waiting for him to join him._

_Finally, when everything was done, Stiles walked into the living room and saw the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen._

_Derek was sitting there on the couch with his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his bronze chest and stomach. Stiles' mouth watered at the sight before him._

_He slowly made his way towards the hottest man he had ever seen in his young life. He sat down on the couch next to Derek, not able to take his eye off of him._

"_Derek, you are the most beautiful man I have ever met. I want you." Stiles stood back up and moved in between Derek's legs. Then he went down on his knees in between Derek's legs. He slid his jeans and briefs off and took his erection in his hand. "I've never don't this but I'll try because I want to taste you on my tongue."_

_Stiles lowered his mouth down to the hard member in his hand. He licked the entire head before lowering his mouth down his massive erection. "Don't stop Stiles. Please make me come."_

"_You're wish is my command my handsome stud." He continued blowing him until Derek was coming down his throat._


	8. Chapter 8

_I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I have been having a hard time with completing it. I hope you like it. Thanks. _

_**Heaven Sent**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_They were lying in Derek's bed after Stiles had finished giving him his blowjob. "So how did I do Derek?"_

"_You should know how you did just by the way I climaxed." Stiles was laying beside Derek with his head on his shoulder. Although they had undressed when they came upstairs, they had yet to do anything other than rubbing each other provocatively._

"_Hey I'm new to this. Just because I'm not a virgin doesn't mean I have experience. I have never been with a man before."_

"_Neither have I Stiles." Stiles crossed his hands over each other on Derek's chest and resting his chin on them._

"_Then how do you know you are gay?" Stiles asked._

"_Because I want to roll you over in this bed, wrap your legs around me and pound you into the mattress." Derek answered with a straight face._

"_So you are gay because you want to fuck me?" Stiles licked Derek's nipples, making Derek moan with pleasure._

"_Hell yes."_

"_So if you have always been gay, then how come you've never been with another man?"_

"_Because I'm only gay for you." When Stiles looked at him in confusion, Derek said more. "You are the only man I want."_

"_And you are the only man I want Derek."_

"_Then what are you waiting for Mr. Hale. Roll me beneath you and fuck my brains out."_

_Derek followed Stiles orders and rolled him beneath his body. Stiles still couldn't believe he was in bed with Derek Hale._

"_I am so glad you are finally eighteen. I have been waiting for this day since the first time I saw you." Derek rocked in and out of Stiles tight, warm body while he looked into his eyes. "Baby, you feel so good."_

"_You said you've wanted me since the first time you saw me. Do you mean out in the woods with Scott when you first came home?"_

"_I mean when I saw you the night I lost nearly all my family in a house fire." He continued thrusting in and out of Stiles until he felt the familiar tingling in his balls. "Stiles, I need to come."_

"_Then do it. Fill me up." Derek kissed Stiles while he came deep inside him. "That was wonderful Derek. I can't believe it took so long for this to finally happen."_

_Derek rolled off of Stiles and lay beside him. He pulled him into his arms and kissed him passionately. "I had to wait for you to grow up. When I came back to town, I was an adult and you were still a minor. If I had taken what I wanted then, your daddy would have locked me up and thrown away the key. Now he can't touch me."_

"_You said that you saw me the night your family died. I don't remember meeting you then."_

"_Babe, you were only eleven."_

"_How old were you?"_

"_Almost seventeen."_

"_And you were interested in me even back then. You are one pervy werewolf." _

"_What about you Stiles. How long have you been wantin' some of this?" Stiles climbed on top of Derek and straddled his groin._

"_I have wanted you since that day in the woods when you stood there facing me and Scott. You looked so fine. I wanted to tell Scott to go home so I could rip your clothes off and have my way with you."_

"_Then why didn't you?"_

"_Because I was too young and I didn't want my dad to arrest you for being pervert, even if I did want you too."_

"_What are you doing Stiles?"_

"_Has it been so long since you have had sex that you don't know when someone's fixing to ride you like a stallion?" Stiles reached behind him and prepared his hole to receive Derek's erection._

"_Then ride me. Make me come deep inside your hole." Derek grabbed Stiles by his neck and pulled him down for a kiss._

_Stiles grabbed Derek's long, hard erection and forced it up inside him. "Oh my lord, Derek. No matter how many times you fuck me, I will never get tired of the way you fill me up." Stiles rocked back and forth on Derek._

"_Stiles, I'm fixing to come."_

"_Then do it baby. Fill me up with your seed." When Derek was finished coming, Stiles lay down on his chest and fell asleep._

_Derek lay there in the dark listening to Stiles breath while he slept. He thought that when Kate hurt him the way she did, that he would never love again but as he watched his lover's tongue slip out of his mouth and lick his lips, he knew that he was madly in love with the young man._

"_Uncle Derek, can I sleep in here with you and daddy?" as soon as he heard the little girls voice, Derek eased Stiles off of him and made his way to the edge of the bed, making sure to keep covered up so Erica couldn't see his privates._

"_What's wrong sweetie?"_

"_I had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep."_

"_Come here." Erica walked over to Derek's side of the bed and climbed up in his lap. "Sweetie, daddy's not wearing any clothes so I want you to sleep on top of the cover."_

"_Yes sir. Why is daddy naked Uncle Derek?" Derek was at a loss for words. What was he supposed to tell this little girl?_

"_Daddy was hot so he decided to get undressed but then he started to get cool so I covered him up with the cover."_

"_Oh. I thought that maybe you and he were having sex. Can I go back to sleep now Uncle Derek?"_

"_Sure sweetie. Climb up here in the bed next to your daddy while I go to the restroom. I'll be right back."_

"_okay." Derek waited until Erika's eyes drifted closed before he stood up and headed for the bathroom._

_Derek stepped into the shower real quick so he could clean up because he just didn't feel right laying beside Stiles' daughter with the smell of sex on his body._

_He was standing beneath the spray of the shower lost in his memories of the wonderful night he had just spent with his young lover when the shower door opened and Stiles stepped inside._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I wanted to get clean too. How long has Erika been in your bed with me?" he asked as he started kissing up and down Derek's back. Stiles would never tire of this man's delicious body._

"_About half an hour. She came in saying she had a nightmare and wanted to sleep with us."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yeah. You have one smart little girl in there. She asked me why you were naked. I told her that you were hot so you took off your clothes. Then you got cold so I covered you up."_

"_What did she say to that?"_

"_She said she thought we were having sex."_

"_Where did that come from?"_

"_I don't know. She's your daughter Mr. Stilinski." Derek kissed Stiles._

"_I've only known her for a few months Derek. How am I supposed to know where she gets her sex talk from?"_

"_I don't know where she gets it from but I know where I want to get your sex from." Derek pinned Stiles up against the shower wall. "Wrap your legs around my waist and hold on baby because I am fixing to rock your world."_

"_Yes, sir." Derek made mad passionate love to Stiles right there in the shower while his daughter slept in Derek's bed right there on the other side of the bathroom door._


End file.
